


Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: A very underwhelming epilogue.¦We'll carry on,Carry on,Even though you're dead and gone,Your memory will carry on.





	Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Herald taps the radio. ‘The Ops here. Blood, Herald and Queen.’

The voice on the other end sounds weary and tired. ‘The Suitehearts are dead.’

Blood gapes. Herald's eyes widen.

‘How can we trust you?’ Queen retorts in her usual straightforward manner. ‘Who are you?’

The voice sighs again. ‘I'm Motorbaby.’

‘The Motorbaby?’

‘Yes.’

‘I guess she's trustworthy then.’ Blood replies gloomily. ‘So, they're dead.’ She tries to not burst into tears.

‘So, now that that's out, I need the 4-1-1 on the Decaydancers.’

Blood looks at Queen, her eyes red. Queen looks at Herald.

Herald looks at the radio. ‘'Baby, I've got some bad news.’

* * *

This is the beginning of a new dynasty.

The rise and fall of an era. 

**Welcome to the 2020's.**

**Author's Note:**

> In the immortal words of Leo Valdez: I love you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If anyone can tell me why I named the team the Ops, you get a cookie and a restraining order.


End file.
